Demons
by SpunkyPoptart
Summary: Edd had always had a crush on Kevin, but never did he see himself as a dad. Rated M just cuz I'm pretty sure teens are gonna read this. Warning: suicide attempt, blood, cutting, language, and angst. (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**S.O.M: Yay, this is our first PM RP that I will be posting. What do you wish to tell the readers?**

 **KittyKatBella: I'm doing this against my own will. Someone help me.**

 **S.O.M: Shut up XD At least I stopped crying, there was still an alternative ending that fucked me up as well.**

 **KittyKatBella: Whatever you say.**

 **S.O.M: OK let's start.**

 **KittyKatBella: If we must.**

 **S.O.M: First, I have a shout-out to give. I wanna thank Laughing Jay for being one hella amazing fan. You _rock._**

It was a rather normal school day. Classes remained hard and unbearable. Two boys silently giving each other dirty looks.

Neither of them payed much attention to class.

The raven haired boy kept his eyes glaring at the red-head.

Kevin glared back.

Edd clenched his fist so hard, that his knuckles turned white. Kevin rolled his eyes and finally turned away.

"Dork," He mumbled.

"Ass," Edd mumbled, turning away.

The bell rang for lunch and Kevin was the first one out.

Edd stalked out of the room and headed to the library.

Kevin went straight to the cafeteria.

"Hey Nazz," He greeted the blond with a smile.

"Hey dude," Nazz smiled.

"Sup?" Kevin asked.

"Not much," Nazz said.

"Missed you this morning," Kevin said, sitting next to her.

"Man, I wish we had more than one class together," Nazz said.

"Me too," Kevin huffed.

Nazz sighed and continued to pick at her food.

"Hey, how about a ride on my motorcycle after school?" Kevin asked, "Maybe we could go somewhere nice."

"Can't dude, cheer practice," Nazz said.

"Oh," Kevin's face fell, "Well, maybe I can pick you up from practice."

"Okay," Nazz smiled.

"Actually, I'm at football practice at that time," Kevin said, "Remember? Football and cheerleading is at the same time."

"Yeah, I remember," Nazz said.

"So we can ride home together," Kevin said.

"Awesome," Nazz said.

Kevin kissed her cheek.

"You're awesome, babe," He said.

"You are too, dude," Nazz smiled.

He smiled back. They finished their lunch and talked.

The bell rang for classes.

"Well, see you at practice," Kevin said.

"Later dude," Nazz said.

Kevin headed to his next class. Edd was in that class, along with the rest of them. They all took their seats. Edd looked like he could kill someone at any second. Probably in the worst mood.

Kevin ignored him and Edd kept to himself.

After school...

Nazz walked with Kevin to practice.

"Good luck, babe," Kevin said.

 **S.O.M- There's the first chapter, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just practice, not the super bowl," Nazz teased.

"I know," Kevin chuckled.

Nazz chuckled and left.

Kevin went to get his uniform on.

Kevin's friend snuck up behind him in the locker room and scared him. Kevin jumped and spun around. Ryan laughed.

"Gotcha dude," He laughed.

Kevin rolled his eyes but ended up laughing.

"C'mon dude, hurry up," Ryan said.

"Be right out!" Kevin called.

Ryan met Kevin on the field.

Since Kevin was the coach, He stood in front of the others. They team went silent.

"Alright team, listen up," Kevin began, "Tomorrow is our big game with Lemon Brook. So we have to train hard."

"Does that mean you're gonna be grumpy during practice again?" A boy remarked.

"No," Kevin said.

"Good,' The boy said.

"So let's start," Kevin announced.

The teens got into place.

After practice...

All of the boys were sore.

"Good practice, team," Kevin said.

"Horrible practice Kev, we're all sore," Ryan complained.

"But you played well," Kevin said, "We're sure to beat those Lumpers now."

"You're a Lumper," Eddy said grumpily.

"What was that?!" Kevin snapped.

"You're a lumper, lumper," Eddy spat.

"Zip it, dork," Kevin growled.

"You zip it shovelchin," Eddy said.

"I'm the coach, and I'm telling you to shut your mouth," Kevin snapped.

"Whatever," Eddy grumbled.

Kevin left and went outside to meet Nazz. Nazz was on her phone. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey," She said.

"Ready to head home?" Kevin asked, smiling.

"Yeah, how was practice?" Nazz asked.

"Great," Kevin said, "We're gonna beat those Lumpers, I just know it."

"Dude, you might wanna settle down, you'll push yourself to hard. That's not good for a person," Nazz said.

"I'll be fine," Kevin assured, "Don't you worry about me."

"I'm your girlfriend, it's my job," Nazz said.

Kevin laughed. Nazz just rolled her eyes.

"She's got a point," Bella said as she walked past.

Nazz laughed.

Kevin chuckled.

"Come on, let's head home," He said, leading Nazz towards his motorcycle.

"Okay," Nazz said.

They got seated and put their helmets on before Kevin drove off.

They arrived at Nazz's house minutes later.

"See you tomorrow," Kevin kissed her goodbye.

"Bye dude," Nazz said.

Kevin drove off to his house.

 **S.O.M: I know, it's a short chapter. But hey, I needed something to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nazz went inside.

The next day.

Kevin picked Nazz up for school, like every morning.

Nazz was deep in thought when she came outside.

"You ok, babe?" Kevin asked.

Nazz looked up from her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," She said. "Just thinking."

"What about?" Kevin asked as Nazz put her helmet on.

"Before Eddy's scam when Edd wasn't such an ass," Nazz sad, sadness in her voice.

"Oh," Kevin said, "Which scam?"

"Remember when we met Eddy's bro, that one," Nazz said.

"Oh yeah," Kevin grumbled.

"I wish they never had that scam, Edd was so nice," Nazz said.

"Yeah, he was," Kevin said.

"Do you remember Ally?" Nazz asked after a while.

"Ally?" Kevin asked, "I think so."

"Well, Eddy told me that she and Edd had a huge fight on the day of the scam, he hasn't been the same ever since," Nazz explained.

"Oh," Kevin said

"Yeah, it's sad," Nazz frowned.

"Sure is," Kevin said, "Well let's go."

"Wait, maybe we should get them back together," Nazz suggested.

"How would we do that?" Kevin asked.

"Bella has Ally's number, I could ask her for it and call her," Nazz said.

"Yeah, ok," Kevin said.

"Maybe he wouldn't be such an ass then," Nazz grinned.

"Yeah," Kevin agreed.

"Let's go, I can't wait," Nazz said.

Kevin drove off to school.

When they got there, Nazz walked right up to Bella.

"Hey, I got a favor to ask," she said.

"Sure, what?" Bella asked

"You have your friend Ally's number, right?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, of course," Bella said.

"Well, can I have it?" Nazz asked.

"What for?" Bella asked

"Well, me and Kev are gonna try to get her and Edd back together," Nazz said. "I can't ask Eddy without him telling D."

"Good idea," Bella said.

"Here, write it down and I'll call her later when I go over Kevin's," Nazz said, handing Bella a sticky note.

Bella wrote down the phone number.

"Thanks dude, fingers crossed that this works and they don't kill each other," Nazz said.

"Why would they kill each other?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, Eddy did say that they hated each other and would fight if they saw each other outside of school after the bad scam," Nazz shrugged. "They haven't seen or spoken each other in almost three years."

"Aw, that's sad," Bella frowned.

"Yeah, Eddy also said Edd's the reason Ally doesn't hangout with you anymore," Nazz said.

"Why with me?" Bella asked.

"Because she didn't want to start a fight or something," Nazz shrugged. "I don't know, ask Eddy."

"Ok," Bella said. The bell rang and they headed to class.

It was a long day, but the end of school finally came.

Kevin waited for Nazz outside.

"Dude, I got it," Nazz said, handing Kevin the note.

"Sweet," Kevin said, looking at the note.

"Let's head home, we need to call her asap," Nazz said. "Edd's behavior is getting worse."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed.

 **S.O.M: I know that there isn't much chemistry between Edd and Kevin yet, don't worry, all of that fluff is coming soon. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

They headed home.

Kevin drove to his house and they went inside.

"You call her, and put her on speaker," Nazz said.

Kevin did so.

A voice could be heard.

"Hello?" Said the voice.

"Ally?" Kevin said.

"Kevin?" Ally questioned.

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"Hey, what's up? It's been forever," Ally said, in her usual happy tone.

"Uh, we wanted to talk to you," Kevin said.

"Okay, uhm, what about?" Ally asked.

"Someone," Kevin said slowly.

"Who?" Ally asked.

"Edd," Kevin said, "Double D."

Ally was silent for a few minutes.

"What about him?" She finally asked.

"Well, me and Kevin are wanting to hopefully get you guys back together," Nazz explained.

There was silence.

"Hello?" Kevin said.

"I uhm, I don't know, I'm pretty sure Dee hates me," Ally said.

"Not deep down, He doesn't," Nazz said.

"I just...don't know Nazz, I miss him, but at the same time I'm worried this will just be another fight...," Ally said slowly.

"Start out slow," Nazz said, "Just text him."

"I don't have his number anymore, not after our big fight," Ally said.

"Kev does," Nazz said.

"Why?" Ally questioned.

"Uh, well, y'know, we had to do a school protect together once so I needed his number," Kevin said.

"What project?" Ally questioned. "As far as I can remember, you never had a project together."

"In science class," Kevin said, "You're not in our science class."

"Oh," Ally said. "Well, I have to go somewhere, so go ahead and text me his number."

"Okay," Kevin said, hanging up and doing so.

"I hope they make-up," Nazz said.

"Me too," Kevin said

A few days had gone by. It was slow, but Edd's attitude seemed to lighten up just a little bit.

"Hey Double Dweeb, what's up?" Kevin asked, like a friend.

"Please refrain from using that name, unless you want you teeth knocked out," Edd said coldly.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"What, I might ask, do you want?" Edd asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Like I said, what's up?" Kevin repeated.

"I have said it once, and I will say it once more, I am NOT your friend, got it pumpkin?" Edd said.

"Pumpkin?" Kevin asked, "Why are you calling me a fucking vegetable?"

"Think of it as a nickname," Edd said, smirking. "Your red hair is the color of a pumpkin, therefore, you are pumpkin."

"That seems like a boyfriend nickname," Kevin scoffed.

Edd punched Kevin in the gut.

"Do I look like I'm fucking gay?" Edd spat. "Do not question my reasoning."

Kevin glared and punched his face.

"I'll question anything I wanna question," He shouted.

Edd stood up and grabbed Kevin's collar.

"If you touch me again, I will gladly return the favor," The raven hissed.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

Edd let go of Kevin and glared into his eyes. Kevin glared back.

Edd's glare was broken when Ally and Nazz entered the room.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Nazz asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing," Edd said.

"Oh, ok," Nazz said.

Ally frowned and glanced at Edd.

"Been a long time," She said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Edd said.

"You look good," Ally said, not sure what else to say.

"Thanks," Edd said.

Ally smiled nervously.

Edd sat down.

Ally sat down in her seat and put her head on the desk.

Class soon started.

Ally kept glancing over at Edd and Kevin when they glared at each other.

Kevin cracked his knuckles.

Ally shot him a look.

Kevin ignored her.

Ally sighed and kept her focus on the two.

After class...

Ally approached Edd and pulled him aside.

"Can't you go one class without acting like that?" She questioned.

"Like what?" Edd asked.

"Acting like you're gonna fucking murder Kevin to death," Ally said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edd said, walking off.

Ally stood there for a minute before shrugging it off.

They left for their next class.

Edd stalked off, he and Ally were just starting to talk, she didn't have the right to question his actions. She may be his sister's friend, but that was the end of it. The raven remembered that she hadn't talked to Bella in years. He frowned and continued to his class.

"Hey Ally," Bella waved to her.

Ally was deep in thought. Wondering why Edd was so mean to Kevin and why he fought silently during class. She then remembered a boy in elementary school who would pick on her, remembering her mom telling her that if some boys are mean to a person, it means they like them and are unable to express themselves. The blonde gasped.

"Edd likes Kevin!" She realized.

"What?" Bella asked, "That's stupid. Doppio D liked Nazz when we were little, remember?"

"No, Bella, trust me, I know when people are gay, bisexual, or pansexual," Ally said. "And with Dee, I...just know he's bi."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he...told me when the scam happened, I guess he was offended when I said that I didn't care," Ally said. "I realize where I came off mean, I just meant that I didn't care if he was straight or gay, I would still love him like an older brother and be his friend." "I really screwed up that day."

"Why don't you just say that?" Bella asked.

"He hates me," Ally said.

"He'll still talk to you " Bella said.

"Okay, I'll talk to him at lunch," Ally said.

"Atta girl," Bella smiled.

Ally hugged Bella and walked off.

Bella headed to her next class.

It was towards the end of class before lunch and Ally found herself nervously drawing in her binder.

"Ally," The teacher spoke, "Pay attention.

Ally put the drawing away and started playing with her necklace, which was given to her by Edd.

Edd eyed her.

The blonde didn't notice and remembered back to the fights, mean texts, and hurtful words. She kept playing with the necklace and put her head on the desk.

Edd looked away.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone left. Well, almost everyone. Ally stood up and slowly walked over to Edd.

"What?" He said shortly.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ally said quietly. She kept playing with the necklace.

"For?" Edd asked with a bored expression.

"Saying I didn't care about your sexuality," Ally said, pulling up a chair.

"Whatever," Edd said, "I'm over it."

"Edd, I've missed you," Ally said. "Honestly, I just want to be your friend again."

Edd rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dee, I'm sorry, I don't fucking know what else you want from me," Ally said sadly.

"Nothing," Edd said.

Ally frowned and looked away, not wanting to risk Edd seeing her cry slightly.

He walked off anyway though.

Ally went after him and gripped his wrist.

"Look, I know you hate me, that's fine, but I know the memories are still there, the only reason why I never approached you is because I loved you enough that I didn't want to fight anymore, I was tired of being your enemy, I wanted our friendship back, and I still do," the blonde said, looking right in his eyes while she said this.

Edd looked back at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry too," He said, finally breaking.

"Edd, never did I want to _hurt_ you," Ally said, taking his hands in hers.

"Sorry," Edd said quietly, "I don't know what came over me."

Ally wrapped her arms around Edd and hugged him.

He slowly hugged her back.

Ally leaned into Edd and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you," She said.

"I missed me as well," Edd said.

Ally broke apart from the hug and smiled.

"Promise me that you'll ease up on Kev?" Asked the girl. "If you really do _like_ him, you shouldn't treat him so bad."

Edd blushed slightly.

"I don't think I'll ever act like that rambunctious brute I once was ever again," He said

"Now Edd, you can be defensive without being offensive," Ally said. "Y'know what I mean?"

"Yes," He admitted.

"Good," Ally smiled. "I'm glad you understand." The blonde playfully pulled Edd's hat over his face. He chuckled and pulled it back up.

Ally grabbed Edd's hand and led him into the lunchroom.

"C'mon, let's sit together like the old days," Ally smiled.

"I think there's someone I need to apologize to first," Edd said

"Kevin?" Ally asked.

"Yes," Edd nodded.

"Good luck," Ally smiled.

Edd left to find Kevin.

Edd's mask was back on in seconds. He put a scowl on his face as he approached Kevin.

"Come with me dork," he said.

"Why should I?" Kevin asked.

"Because I will call you _pumpkin_ if you do not," Edd threatened with a smirk.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

Edd grabbed Kevin's wrist and led him out of the lunchroom.

"Hey, let go," Kevin said, pulling his arm free, "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm only doing this for a friend," Edd grumbled. "But, I'm sorry?"

"For?" Kevin pressed on.

Edd sighed in frustration.

"For being an ass," He grumbled.

"Good enough," Kevin said, "I'll forgive you."

Edd looked up with a raised eyebrow, meeting Kevin's eyes.

"That's it?" He said confused.

"Yeah, I guess," Kevin shrugged, "If I told Nazz you apologized to me and I didn't accept, she'd be pissed at me.

Edd snickered.

"She would," Kevin said, "And even if I didn't tell, she'd find out. She always does."

Edd snickered again.

"Much like my older sister," He said.

Kevin chuckled.

"Heh, yeah," He said.

"How's those grades coming along?" Edd asked, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall.

Kevin shrugged.

"Okay," He said.

"Just okay?" Edd asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Only enough to keep me on the team," Kevin said.

"What are your grades as of now?" Edd asked with a bored expression.

"I dunno, _C-_ through _B+_ I think?" Kevin guessed, "And gym is obviously an _A+."_

Edd sighed.

"You need a tutor Kevin?" Edd asked.

"Nah, I have good grades," Kevin said, "At least they're not F's like dumb and dumber over there."

He nodded towards Ed and Eddy.


	7. Chapter 7

Edd rolled his eyes.

"And how do you expect to get into _Kentworth_?" He asked.

"It's a football college," Kevin said, "As long as my grades are _C_ or higher and gym is an _A,_ I'm golden."

"Whatever," Edd said, starting to leave then stopped. "Thanks for getting me and Ally back together, dork."

"Don't thank me," Kevin said, "Thank Nazz. It was her idea. And your sister, we wouldn't have gotten her number if it wasn't for her. She really misses you, y'know? Bella, not Ally."

"Well, that's not my problem," Edd said, heading back to the lunchroom.

Kevin caught him by his wrist.

"Dude, it kinda is," He said, "She really does miss you. She cared for and loved you more than anyone else, and that's saying something. You were the first one she became friends with when she moved here. You're her brother. She needs you, Edd, and I know you need her."

"I don't need anybody," Edd hissed, yanking his wrist away.

"Edd, please, at least go talk to her," Kevin said, "She's been broken since you stopped. She loves you. Why can't you do the same?"

"I'm tired of being _'loving'_ ," Edd said. "And if you stop me again, I will break your arm."

"Then don't be loving," Kevin said, "Just talk. Start over again."

"No," Edd said.

"And why not?" Kevin asked.

"Because, I refuse to have my dignity shattered by an overly-happy sister," Edd said coldly.

"And why would that shatter your dignity?" Kevin asked, "If anything, I think it would strengthen it. Everyone knows how you and Bella loved each other when we were younger."

"Jesus Christ, Kevin, stop asking me so many god damn questions!" Edd spat.

"Only if you promise to talk to her," Kevin said.

"Fine, jesus!" Edd said angrily.

Kevin smiled.

"Thank you," He said, walking off.

Edd growled under his breath as he approached the table.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Ally asked.

Bella was eating next to her and glanced at Edd.

Edd stole a glance at her before sitting down.

Bella went back to her food.

'He hasn't talked to you for years,' She thought, 'No need to get excited because he looked at you.'

"So, Dee," Ally smirked. "Did you come back for a condom?"

Bella's head shot up and she looked from Ally to Edd.

Ally started laughing.

Bella tuned in to the conversation.

"Well?" Ally asked.

"No," Edd glared.

"I'm kidding," Ally chuckled. "So, you gonna ask him out?"

"Who?" Edd asked.

"Kev," Ally said.

Edd scoffed.

"No," He said.

"Aw c'mon Dee, you'd be so cute together," Ally said. "The swim captain and the football captain, adorable!"

"No," Edd said.

"Bell, don't you think he should?" Ally asked.

"Hmm?" Bella asked, as though she hadn't been listening in.

"Don't you think Edd should ask Kevin out?" Ally asked.

"Oh, well, I mean, Kevin and Nazz are going out," Bella said quietly.

"I know, but, if they would ever break up, don't you think Dee should?" Ally questioned.

"I dunno," Bella said.

Ally sighed.

"Okay, whatever," She said.

Bella went back to eating.

Ally poked Edd in the stomach and smiled.

"Homework after school?" She asked.

"Sure," Edd said.

"Cool, Bella, you commin'?" Ally asked.

"I'll pass," Bella said.

"You sure?" Ally asked.

Bella nodded.

"Okay," Ally said.

After school...


	8. Chapter 8

Ally waited for Edd to come over.

Edd wasn't actually planning on going, though.

Edd lay in his bed, watching a Doctor Who marathon.

Bella was in her room, watching _MLP._

Edd remembered something. He lazily threw the blankets off of him and got up. Pulling a shirt on, he left his room and went to Bella's room.

"Bella," Edd knocked.

Bella jumped slightly, surprised, but paused the show.

"Come in," She said.

Edd entered and leaned against the wall.

"Hey," He said.

"Um, what's up?" Bella asked, slightly confused. Why was he talking to her now?

"Just saying hello," Edd said, no emotion.

"Oh, ok," Bella said slowly.

"What's up with you?" Edd asked.

"Nothing," Bella said, "Just watching _My Little Pony."_

Edd mentally rolled his eyes.

"I'm watching _Doctor Who_ , much better," he said.

"I don't think it's something I'd like," Bella said.

"Probably not, it's got robots and time travel," Edd said.

Bella shrugged.

"I'm more of a magic spell, dark magic, magic school kind of girl," She said.

"Oh, trust me, I know," Edd said.

Bella smiled.

A few months went by and there was a huge commotion. Nazz broke up with Kevin last month!

Kevin was really upset.

"Gee Kev, I'm sorry," Ally said, her arm around his neck.

"It's nothing," Kevin lied, "No big deal."

Ally frowned.

"Hey, why don't you sit with me and Dee today?" The blonde suggested.

"I'm fine," Kevin said, "I'm sitting with the team."

"Uh, okay," Ally said. "Sorry dude."

"Really, I'm fine," Kevin lied.

"Okay," Ally shrugged. "Hey, how about a movie this _Friday_?" "Me, you, Dee, and Bell."

"Sure," Kevin said.

"Cool, I'll see you then," Ally smiled, getting up. "Okay," Kevin said.

Ally smiled and left.

 _That Friday..._

Kevin rode to the movies.

Ally smiled and waved when she saw him.

He parked and walked over.

"Hey," He said.

The four teenagers walked inside and sat down.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited Eddy," Bella said.

"Then sit somewhere else," Ally said. "You know I hate my brother."

"Aw come on, he isn't that bad," Bella said, "He's cute."

"Aw, Bella," Ally groaned. "Just sit in front of us."

"Alright, alright," Bella sighed.

The movie started and Ally say back in her chair.

Bella and Eddy sat in front of the others.

Edd just sat with his hands in his pockets.

Kevin sat next to him.

Edd didn't look over at first. But he did eventually.

Kevin looked bored and kinda sad.

Edd frowned.

"Cheer up, anyone who dumps someone like you is not worth your time," said the Raven.

Kevin looked over at Edd.

Their eyes met and caused Edd to blush. Good thing the lights were off.

"You really mean that?" Kevin asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**S.O.M- Hey guys, so there's a Blood In The Water reference in this chapter. If you see it, give a nice review. :3**

"If I didn't mean it, then why would I say it?" Edd said, raising his eyebrow.

"Some people say things they don't mean," Kevin shrugged.

"Yeah, some people," Edd said. "Not me, sometimes."

Kevin smiled.

"Thanks dude," He said.

Edd smirked and, when a kissing scene came on, kissed Kevin quickly.

Kevin turned red and stared at him.

Edd smirked.

"Think, meaning, or not?" He said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Do you think I meant it? Or not?" Edd said.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded slowly.

"Yes what?" Edd smirked.

"You did mean it," Kevin said.

Edd kissed Kevin again then pulled apart.

"Correct," he said.

Kevin turned more red.

"Listen, no offence, but I don't think I'm that kinda dude," He said.

"Is that so?" Edd smirked, looking behind him. He saw nobody sitting in the back rows and turned to Kevin. Immediately, he kissed Kevin again.

Kevin pushed him off.

"Listen, dude, I just got out of a four-year relationship with the most beautiful girl I've ever met," He said, "I don't think I'm that kinda guy."

"Kevin, honestly, you can't obsess over someone who cheated on you!" Edd said.

Ally shushed him.

"She didn't cheat on me," Kevin said.

"Yeah, she did," Ally said.

"Wait, she did?" Kevin asked, turning to face Ally.

"Yeah," Ally said.

Kevin looked more crushed and got up, leaving the theater.

Edd went after him.

"Hey," he said, pulling him into the men's bathroom. "You're really gonna let some dumb girl get to you? You're Kevin Barr, the guy who doesn't give up so easily. The guy with the second worst attitude in the school."

"Coming from the guy who could barely lift a football when we were little," Kevin joked.

"Not the point," Edd said. "You should not give into that slut. Go with someone who loves your badass attitude and personality."

"Like?" Kevin asked.

"Me," Edd smirked.

Kevin looked down.

"I dunno dude," He said.

"Kevin, I may be mean, vicious, intimidating, and manipulative, but I would never purposely dump anyone," Edd said.

"I'm not gay," Kevin said.

Edd took his jacket off and set it down.

"What do you see, Kevin," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin looked at Edd.

"Just, what do you see?" Edd said.

"Well, muscles, I guess," Kevin said, "I mean, you have gotten a lot stronger."

"Yes, what else?" Edd said.

Kevin shrugged.

"Well?" Edd said.

"Sexy," Kevin said.

Edd raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"I guess," Kevin shrugged.

"Well then, seeing as you said 'no homo', I take it as 'homo'," Edd said.

"No, Ally just made me say it," Kevin said.

"I think that you thought it before she said it though," Edd said.

"No," Kevin blushed.

"Your reaction tells me otherwise," Edd smirked.

Kevin reddened more.

Edd's smirk deepened.


	10. Chapter 10

**S.O.M- Oh my god. I am so _sorry_ for the long break in between chapters. I was sick all last week and busy with school stuff all this week. I'm back now and more chapters should be coming faster. If you have any questions, ask me using either Tumblr or PM. I'll definitely respond to them. Okay, onto chapter ten**.

"Well..." Kevin couldn't speak.

Edd leaned against the wall.

"Yes?" He pressed.

"I guess, I might kinda..." Kevin trailed off.

Edd sat up on the counter.

"Yes?" Edd asked.

"Like you," Kevin mumbled quietly.

Edd looked at Kevin, fighting the blush in his cheeks.

Kevin looked up at Edd.

Edd hopped off the counter and approached Kevin.

Kevin took a small step back.

Edd smirked.

 _"Je t'aime_ ," he said in French.

"What?" Kevin asked.

" _Je t'aime_ ," Edd repeated.

"Oh," Kevin said, "Well, _te amo_."

" _Je t'aime aussi_ ," Edd said.

Kevin smiled.

Edd went to kiss Kevin but stopped.

"You wanna do this?" He asked.

"I dunno," Kevin said.

Edd pulled back.

"I don't bite...hard," he said, smirking.

Kevin sighed.

Edd snickered.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kevin nodded.

Edd hesitantly kissed Kevin softly but passionately.

Kevin quickly kissed back.

Edd kissed back harder and pushed Kevin against the wall.

Kevin turned red.

Edd smirked and pulled himself closer to smirked and pulled himself closer to Kevin. Kevin nervously kissed back harder. Edd looped his fingers through Kevin's belt loop. Kevin broke apart.

"Maybe not in the middle on the theater," He said.

"Very well, Bella will be spending the night at Ally's house, I assume you have no plans," Edd said.

"No," Kevin said, "I don't."

"Wonderful," Edd said. "Wanna go back to the movie? Or leave now?"

"Movie," Kevin said, "They might find it weird if we leave all of a sudden."

"Who would ask? Everyone's afraid of me," Edd said.

"Bella might ask," Kevin said, "Eddy might ask. Ally might ask. None of them are scared of you."

"Let 'em, who cares," Edd said, putting his jacket on.

"I kinda do," Kevin said, "I don't wanna get embarrassed."

"Kevin, listen to yourself, you're going soft," Edd said.

"No one likes being embarrassed," Kevin said.

"I'm never embarrassed," Edd said.

"But do you like being embarrassed?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, why do you ask so many questions?" Edd groaned. Kevin shrugged. Edd kissed Kevin's cheek before grabbing his wrist and leading him out of the theater. Eddy, who had come out for more popcorn, nearly saw them leave. Edd looked at Kevin.

"How did you get here in the first place?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Where's your car?" Edd asked.

"Oh," Kevin said, "No car. I have a motorcycle."

"Wait, you have a what?!" Edd said.

"Motorcycle," Kevin repeated, "You know how I love bikes."

"Actually I'll just take my car," Edd said, spinning the keys around his finger.

"Ok," Kevin said.

Later at Edd's house...

Kevin rode up on his motorcycle.

Edd had been waiting inside.

Kevin walked up and knocked on the door.

Edd opened the door and let Kevin in. It was very quiet since nobody was home.

"Hey," Kevin greeted.

"Hey dork," Edd smirked.

"S'up?" Kevin asked.

"Talking to you," Edd said, sitting on the couch.

Kevin chuckled.

Edd sat up and grabbed Kevin's wrist, pulling him against his chest.

Kevin turned red but relaxed.

Edd looked at Kevin and smirked.

"Now, where were we?" he said.

"Um..." Kevin said.

Edd chuckled and kissed Kevin. Kevin slowly kissed back.

Edd bit Kevin's lip softly.

Kevin bit back.

Edd kissed harder.

So did Kevin.

Edd pulled apart and took his jacket and shirt off. He kissed Kevin again.

Kevin looked at him.

"See something you like?" Edd smirked.

Kevin blushed and rolled his eyes.

Edd chuckled and kissed down Kevin's neck.

 **S.O.M- Translations** : _Je t'aime = I Love You in French. Te amo = I Love You in Spanish. Je t'aime aussi = I Love You Too in French._


	11. Chapter 11

**S.O.M- Alright, I'm gonna try to post once or twice a week. Anyways, on to the story.**

Kevin allowed a small, unseen smile.

Edd pinned Kevin underneath him and kissed harder.

Kevin kissed back harder.

Edd pulled Kevin's shirt off and kissed back.

Later on.

Edd and Kevin were watching a movie.

It was a scary movie.

Edd wasn't scared though.

Neither was Kevin.

"Not even scary," Edd said.

"So cheesy," Kevin scoffed.

"How about _Jurassic Park_?" Edd said.

"Dinosaurs aren't really my thing," Kevin said.

 _"The Blind Side?"_ Edd asked.

"Sure," Kevin shrugged.

Edd put the movie on and crossed his arms.

Kevin sat back.

Edd sat closer to Kevin.

Kevin glanced at him.

Edd smiled mentally.

So did Kevin.

A few months went by and there was only three months of high school left.

"Almost done with school," Kevin said.

"Can't wait," Edd said. "Also, my friend's baby is almost due, we'll get to meet her."

"Friend's baby?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, Hope from the softball team," Edd said. "Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin."

"Oh, her," Kevin said, "I didn't know she was having a baby."

"You never asked," Edd said. "She's having a girl and it'll be born this month."

"How was I supposed to know in the first place?" Kevin asked, "Though, she has been getting a little chubby. I was wondering."

"Yeah," Edd said. He was acting guilty all of a sudden.

"You ok?" Kevin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Uh, so about Hope being pregnant and all," Edd started. "Before we started dating, I kinda, well..." Edd looked down.

"You're gonna be a dad?" Kevin guessed.

"Well, see, we were hanging out and drinking one time, she dared me to do it, I was stupid and went with it," Edd started. "Three months later, when you and me went out, Hope tells me she's pregnant and I'm screwed. I didn't wanna tell you."

"Oh," Kevin said.

"But, yeah," Edd sighed.

Kevin shrugged.

"It's cool," He said.

Just then, Edd's phone rang.

"Yes? Hope? Really? This early? Okay,I will see you after school," Edd hung up and groaned.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Hope...," Edd sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Went into labor."

"Oh," Kevin frowned.

Edd sighed in frustration.

"It's time for class, I will see you later," The raven said, kissing Kevin's cheek.

"Bye," Kevin said.

 _After school._

Kevin was at football practice.

Edd went to the hospital to see Hope. He waited for a long time before a doctor came out and sat down to talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Edd looked at the doctor.

"Son, this rarely happens, but...there was some complications and...your friend died shortly after the baby was out," The doctor said.

"What?!" Edd cried, standing up.

"I'm sorry," The doctor said. "Sometimes the stress of the mother in labor is too much, and, well, they..."

Edd sighed and sat back down.

"The baby did, in fact, live," The doctor said. "If you would like to see her, that's fine."

Edd nodded.

The doctor led Edd to a room the baby was in.

Edd looked at her.

"Did she name it?" He asked.

"I think she named it Jenna," The doctor said. "With two n's."

"What other spelling is there?" Edd asked, rolling his eyes.

"I think there's Jena," The doctor said.

"With one n?" Edd asked. He typed it out on his phone, "That looks stupid."

"It's how my wife has it," The doctor said.

Edd rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He said.

Jenna opened her eyes and looked at Edd with beautiful blue eyes.

Edd looked back at her.

Jenna tried to reach out to him.

Edd stood there. God help him if that baby wasn't cute.

The doctor looked from Edd to the baby.

"Seems that she got your features, young man," he said. "Quite possibly your genes as well."

"Uh, yeah," Edd said, still looking at the baby, "Sure..."

"Uhm, so I assume you will take custody of her?" The doctor said.

Edd looked up.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Well, when the rare occasions occur, usually the father steps in and takes custody," The doctor said.

"But I'm no dad," Edd said.

"Oh, well," The doctor sighed.

"Can't her parents take it or something?" He asked.

"Uhm, the girl's parents have denied custody," the doctor said.

Edd sighed again.

"Well?" The doctor asked.

"I'll take her," Edd said.

"Wonderful, I'll go grab the papers," The doctor said, leaving.

Edd stayed with the baby.

Jenna kept looking at him and reaching out to him.

Edd looked back.

The doctor came back in with the papers.

Edd looked at the doctor.

The doctor gave the papers to Edd and told him where to sign.

Edd hesitated and signed.

"Congratulations," the doctor said.

"Yeah, thanks," Edd said.

"She's free to go home in two days," The doctor said.

"Ok," Edd said, "What should I do?"

"Go home and get ready," the doctor said

"Oh, ok," Edd said.

Later at home...

Edd didn't know where to start.

He didn't know the first thing about being a dad.

Should he ask someone? His parents weren't allowed to know.

He immediately thought of Kevin.

He turned slightly red.

This was gonna be hard.

He called up Kevin.

"Hey, Kev, you need to come over," Edd said into the phone.

"Why? What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Just get your ass over here," Edd said.

"Ok, jeez," Kevin said, hanging up.

Edd groaned and ran a hand through his hair. What did he just do.

Kevin knocked on the door.

"It's open," Edd called.

Kevin walked in.

"So what's the dire emergency?" He asked sarcastically.

Edd sighed.

"Hope died after labor and I took custody of her baby," he said.

"Oh, wow," Kevin frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"It's...fine," Edd hesitated. "But damn, that baby is cute."

"So, why'd you call me over?" Kevin asked.

"I have two days to get this place in shape before I have to pick her up, and I need your help," Edd said.

"Well I don't know what to do," Kevin said, "Why not ask Bella?"

"She's at Eddy's tonight and tomorrow," Edd said.

"Well, your house is gonna be really full, isn't it?" Kevin asked.

"Not really, I'm...," Edd trailed off. "I was gonna tell you later, but..."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I kinda saved up for a place of our own over the months," Edd said.

"Oh," Kevin said, "So, there'll only be one baby here then?"

"Wha-?," Edd asked.

"What?" Kevin said.

Edd sighed and flopped back on the couch.

"Did she not tell you?" Kevin asked.

"What?" Edd asked.

"Bella and Eddy are having a kid," Kevin said.

Edd shot up.

"What?!" he said.

Kevin took a step back.

"You're not upset, are you?" He asked.

"Of course I'm upset!" Edd said. "Babe, I just fucking adopted a kid my best friend couldn't have and you tell me something like this!"

"I'm sorry," Kevin said.

"What's with all the yelling?" Bella asked, coming downstairs.

"Nun ya," Edd said. "It's too much baby talk for you."

"Baby talk?" Bella questioned.

"Never mind," Edd said. "But when schools over, I won't be here."

"What? Why?" Bella asked.

Edd took Kevin's hand.

"We're moving," he said.

"We?" Bella say their hands and her jaw dropped, "Are you two going out?"

"Took you..." Edd looked at his watch. " _Ten months, seven weeks, eight days, five hours, four minutes, and thirty seconds_."

"I suspected it from the start," Bella said, "Ever since you two left the movie theater together and didn't come back."

"Well then," Edd said.

Bella smiled lightly.

Edd smirked and kissed Kevin's cheek in front of Bella.

She giggled.

"You're not the only one with a secret," Bella said.

"You're pregnant," Edd said.

"I'm- wait, what?" Bella looked at Edd, "How'd you know?"

"Kevin," Edd said simply.

Bella looked at Kevin, who laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry," He said.

"Congratulations," Edd said.

"Thanks," Bella smiled, "Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think you'd care too much. I haven't exactly talked to you in a while."

Edd sighed.

"It's fine, I guess," he said.

Bella smiled lightly.

"Bella," Edd sighed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Well, I adopted a baby today," Edd said quietly.

"Wow, really?" Bella asked, "Adopting a baby is really expensive..."

"Didn't cost me anything," Edd said.

"How?" Bella asked.

Edd shrugged.

"I don't know," he said.

"Weird," Bella said, "But you just decided to adopt a baby? Why?"

"Hope...died after labor and I took custody of her baby," Edd said slowly.

"Oh no," Bella gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"It's...fine, I have to get her in two days," Edd said.

"I'll help you get ready," Bella said.

"Thanks," Edd said.

Two days later...

"All ready?" Bella asked.

"Ready," Edd sighed.

"Ok," Bella said.

Edd left with Kevin and arrived an hour later with Jenna.

"Is that her?" Bella asked.

Edd nodded.

"She's adorable," Bella said.

Edd sat down on the couch with her.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Her name is Jenna?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Edd said.

"Cute," Bella said.

Two years later.

Edd was laying on the couch with Jenna.

Bella had had a girl named Izzy, and they were visiting Edd. Eddy was there too.

"How's school been?" Edd asked, Jenn in his arms.

"Ok," Bella said, "Papa usually takes care of Izzy while we're at school.

"Online school is better because I can stay home," Edd said.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't thought about that," Bella said.

"What about shovelchin?" Eddy asked.

"You mean Kevin?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, he does campus courses, right?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Edd said.

"How's that working for ya?" Eddy asked.

"Good, I guess," Edd shrugged.

"Good," Eddy said. Jenn shifted and accidentally hit Edd in the chin.

Bella giggled.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," Edd said.

"Ok," Bella said.

Later when Kevin got home and Bella, Eddy, and Izzy left...

"Hey Kev, you missed Bella and Eddy," Edd said.

"Sorry, had an extra paper to finish," Kevin said.

"It's cool," Edd said.

"So how was your day, babe," Kevin asked, sitting next to Edd.

"Good," Edd said.

"That's good," Kevin said, kissing Edd's cheek.

Edd kissed him.

Kevin kissed Edd and bit his lip in the process.

Edd bit his lip too.

Kevin kissed Edd and smiled.

So did Edd.

Two more years later.

It was snowing badly outside and school was canceled. Edd was sitting on the couch with Kevin and Jenna.

Jenna was playing with blocks.

Edd had his head on the back of the couch.

They were talking.

Jenna looked over at them.

She smiled.

Edd smiled back.

"Dad, when can I get my own motorcycle?" Jenna asked.

"When you're older," Kevin said.

"What age?" Jenna asked.

"When you're old enough to make your own decisions," Edd said.

"I'm old enough now," Jenna said, "I want a motorcycle."

Edd picked Jenn up and sat her on his lap.

"Look Jenn, riding a motorcycle can be very dangerous, it's not safe," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Aw," She pouted.

Kevin chuckled. "But Daddy gets to ride one!" he said.

Edd rolled his eyes and set Jenn down.

Jenna pouted.

"Sorry sweetie," Edd said.

Jenna went back to playing blocks.

Edd kissed Kevin's cheek and leaned back.

Kevin smiled.

Two more years later.

Edd and Kevin were getting ready to take Jenna to the aquarium.

They were going to meet Bella, Eddy, and Izzy there.

"I can't wait to see all the fishies!" Jenna said.

"Fish," Edd corrected.

"Let her say what she wants," Kevin said.

Edd sighed as they left.

They met Bella, Eddy, and Izzy at the aquarium. About two years ago, Bella had had a boy name Chris.

Jenna stayed close to Kevin and Edd.

"Hi Jenna!" Izzy greeted happily.

"Hello Izzy," Jenn said. "And I told you before, it's Jenn."

"Oh, sorry," Izzy said.

"Thank you," Jenn said.

"I'm excited to see the fishies!" Izzy said, bouncing on her feet.

"I'm more thrilled to see the sharks," Jenn said.

"Sharks are scary," Chris said.

"Sharks are unique creatures," Jenn said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe, but they're scary," Izzy agreed with her brother.

"Nah," Jenn said.

"Well, when you're in the water with them," Chris said, "Behind glass they're super cool!"

"Yeah," Jenn agreed. They walked inside.

"I haven't been to an aquarium in a while," Bella said.

"This one is bigger than other aquariums," Edd said.

"How much bigger?" Bella asked.

"200 square feet," Edd said.

"Wow, that is big," Bella said, "Well, where should we go first?"

"Wherever," Edd shrugged.

"Well, I'm thinking we head towards the saltwater fish first," Bella said, "Then we can come back for some lunch and look at the freshwater fish."

"Sure," Edd said.

They headed towards the saltwater fish.

"But what about the sharks?" Chris whined.

"There are salt water and fresh water sharks, Chris," Jenn said. "Right Father?"

"Yes," Edd nodded.

"But when do we get to see them?" Chris asked.

Edd shrugged.

"Probably later," he said.

"Ok," Chris huffed.

Later that day...

They stopped back near the entrance for some lunch.

"What does everyone want?" Bella asked.

"Salad is fine," Jenn said.

"Pizza!" Izzy and Chris chimed together.

After everyone got their food, they sat down at a table and ate.

Chris was driving his toy car on the table.

"Vrooooom, vroom vroom!" He said loudly, "Beep beep!"

Jenn was leaning into Kevin who sat next to her.

"Chris, keep it down!" Bella hissed.

Chris drove his car over to Izzy spot, knocking her pizza onto her lap.

"Chris!" Izzy whined, "You made my pizza fall on me!"


	14. Chapter 14

**S.O.M- Hallo everyone. I'm home sick, so here's a new chapter**.

Jenn snickered.

"It's an improvement," she remarked.

"Mom, he ruined my skirt!" Izzy whined.

"Izzy, keep it down," Bella said, "Chris, say you're sorry."

"You're sorry," Chris said.

Jenn snickered again.

"No, say 'I'm sorry'," Bella said.

"Mom's sorry," Chris said to Izzy. Bella growled in frustration.

Later that afternoon...

The kids were asleep in the back of their cars on the way home.

Edd had been driving and talking to Kevin.

"That place was super cool," Kevin said.

"Yeah, did you see when Jenn kept looking at the sharks, and one actually came up to the glass," Edd said.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Kevin laughed.

Edd chuckled and leaned over to kiss Kevin at a red light.

Kevin smiled.

Two more years later, Jenna's eight now.

Jenna was reading a math book on the couch.

Edd was talking to Kevin in the kitchen.

"So how's things been?" Kevin asked.

"You should know, we live together," Edd said.

"I know, but I mean when I'm at work," Kevin said.

"Great, Jenn has really taken a liking to swimming, she wants to sign up for the girl's swim team," Edd said, standing up.

"Oh, cool," Kevin said, "She can go with Izzy."

"No, she's wanting to sign up for the elite team," Edd said.

"Well, you can't just 'sign up' for the elite team," Kevin said, "You have to go to regular classes first, then they suggest you for the elite team."

"I know, Kevin, the elite team is the high school team!" Edd said. "The one I was on."

"Oh, right," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Edd said. "Hey, you know what we haven't done in a long time?"

"What?" Kevin asked.

"This," Edd said, kissing Kevin.

Kevin was surprised but kissed back.

Edd kissed back harder and bit Kevin's lip.

Kevin bit back.

Edd kissed Kevin against the wall.

Kevin kissed back harder.

"Father, I'm hungry!" Jenna called from the other room.

Edd broke apart.

"We'll do this later," he said before starting dinner.

Kevin laughed and helped.

Later in the bedroom...

He kissed back.

Edd kissed harder and straddled Kevin.

Edd kissed back harder.

So did Kevin.

Edd gripped Kevin's wrists and kissed him.

Kevin held Edd's wrists.

Edd kissed down his neck.

Kevin smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Edd sighed happily.

Four more years later.

Izzy and Jenna were at school.

It was at lunchtime and Jenna was leaning back in her chair.

"Hey Jenn, what's up?" Izzy asked.

Jenn huffed.

"None of your concern," She snapped.

"O-K," Izzy rolled her eyes, "Just trying to be friendly. You ARE my cousin."

Jenna huffed and smirked when she saw Kelly.

"Greetings, pumpkin," She said.

Kelly tried to ignore her.

Jenn stood up and walked over.

"I said hey, dork!" She snapped.

Kelly flinched.

Jenn smirked.

"You are to meet me after school, is that clear?" said the raven.

Kelly stuttered.

"Jenn, leave her alone," Izzy said, walking over.

"Stay out of this," Jenn snapped, turning her head.

"No!" Izzy yelled, "Jenn, you're always a bully! And that's wrong!"

Izzy stood in front of Kelly to protect her.

"I suggest that you move, I would hate to be you if you do not," Jenn glared.

"I'd hate to be you at all!" Izzy said, "I'm not moving."

Jenn picked Izzy up and threw her over her shoulder. The raven sat her down at a table and walked back over to Kelly.

"Now, where were we," she smirked.

"Hey!" Izzy yelled, running back over.

"Izzy, Jesus Christ!" Jenn said, annoyed as hell.

"Stop bullying and I'll leave you alone!" Izzy said.

Jenn growled and turned to Kelly.

"3:15 sharp," she said before walking off.

Kelly was shaking.

"Don't worry, you can come hide out at my place after school," Izzy said.

"N-no, I-I'll be f-fine," Kelly said. "I-I h-have t-to g-go."

"No you don't," Izzy said, "Kelly, you have to stand up to her."

"I-I c-can't," Kelly said, running off.

"Kelly, wait!" Izzy called after her and sighed.

After school, Jenn was in her usual 'meeting' place.

Jenn checked the clock and noticed Kelly.

Kelly looked around nervously.

Jenn came out from around the corner and approached the little ginger nerd.

Kelly didn't notice her yet.

"Greetings, pumpkin," Jenn said.

Kelly jumped and spun around.

"Oh, h-hello, J-Jenna," She gulped.

"I have said it once, and I'll say it again," Jenn pinned Kelly to a wall. "It's Jenn."

Kelly gulped.

Four more years later, Jenn just turned 17 and Kelly is 16.

Jenn was walking to her class when she bumped into someone.

"Hey! What the hell?!" She said angrily. She focused on Kelly a relaxed into a smirk.

Kelly shook.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," She said.

"Please refrain from walking into me in the future, as I will not be so nice about it," Jenn said, standing up.

"Sorry, i-it was an accident," Kelly said.

"Much like you," Jenn said, walking off.

Kelly looked crushed.

Later that afternoon, Jenn was heading to her locker after her swim practice when she spotted Kelly at her locker.

"Greetings, pumpkin," She said.

"Oh, h-hello," Kelly said nervously.

Jenn walked over with a smirk.

Kelly gulped nervously.

Jenn smirked in Kelly's face, her dog tags from her father swinging from her neck.

Kelly gulped again.

"Uh, w-well, I should j-just go," She said, making to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

**S.O.M- Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the wait, I've been sick for over a month now with a cold. It's _SO_ annoying, I do actually feel better, so here's chapter sixteen. Thanks for understanding and enjoy ;).**

Jenn grabbed her wrist.

"I assume you are aware that we did not meet this week," she said.

"Oh, r-right," Kelly said.

"Come with me little one," Jenn smirked.

Kelly nervously followed.

Jenn led Kelly to her house, which was empty since her dads were on at work.

Kelly looked around, frightened.

"Sit, I will be right back," Jenn ordered, closing the door.

Kelly sat down and looked around.

Jenn came back without her jacket, showing off her biceps from swimming.

"Let's play a little game," she smirked, locking the door.

Kelly turned red.

"I tie a blindfold around your eyes, and you try to guess what I put on your lips," Jenn smirked.

"Um, n-no thanks," Kelly said.

"I didn't ask you what you wanted," Jenn said, holding a blindfold.

"Jenn, I don't want to," Kelly said, backing away.

Jenn stared into Kelly's eyes with a smirk.

Kelly shook her head.

"Very well, no blindfold," Jenn smirked, walking towards Kelly.

Kelly gulped and backed up more.

Jenn gently grabbed Kelly's wrist and kissed her.

Kelly went red.

Jenn broke apart with a smirk.

Kelly stuttered nervously.

Kelly was silenced with another kiss.

She turned more red.

Jenn took Kelly's hat off and tossed it onto the couch.

Kelly grabbed it back.

Jenn grabbed it and held it over her head.

Kelly tried to snatch it back.

"Jenn!" the ginger cried.

Jenn smirked and pulled Kelly against her chest.

Kelly blushed.

Jenn smirked and kissed Kelly again.

Kelly blushed harder.

"Relax _, pumpkin_ ," Jenn purred against Kelly's ear.

"I-I would r-really prefer i-if you d-didn't c-call me that," Kelly stuttered.

"Would you prefer... _babe...beautiful...adorable_?" Jenn said, smirking.

Kelly blushed.

"Perhaps _adorable_ fits you well," Jenn said, looking at Kelly.

Kelly blushed and allowed a tiny smile.

Jenn's lips were on Kelly's in an instant.

Kelly turned sunburnt red.

Jenn pinned Kelly to the floor and straddled her.

Kelly tried to escape.

Jenn smirked and kissed Kelly's nose.

Kelly smiled a bit more.

Jenn cupped Kelly's face in her hands.

Kelly dared a giggle.

Jenn smirked slightly.

" _Je t'aime_ ," she spoke.

Kelly blushed and smiled.

"Oh, I l-love you too," She said quietly.

Jenn smiled and the two kissed until Edd and Kevin got home.


	17. Chapter 17

**S.O.M- Hallo everyone, I'm back with another chapter. The fluff is comin', I promise. Review if ya want ;)**

"Jenna, we're home!" Kevin announced.

Jenn broke apart and looked at Kelly.

Kelly blushed.

"Do not say anything about this," Jenn whispered sternly.

Kelly nodded.

Edd and Kevin came in.

Kelly was sitting up away from Jenna.

"Greetings," Jenn said half-heartedly.

Kelly waved slightly.

Edd looked from Jenn to Kelly and smirked.

Kelly blushed slightly.

Jenn kept a straight face.

"What is so amusing, I might ask?" She said.

"Nothing," Edd said knowingly.

Jenn glared before putting an arm around her new girlfriend.

Kelly blushed and smiled.

Jenn pulled Kelly closer with a bored expression.

Kevin smiled at them.

Edd looked at Kevin with a smirk and they looked at the two.

Kelly waved shyly.

"We are going out tonight, try not to have too much fun," Edd said, walking into the kitchen.

"O-Ok," Kelly stuttered.

Jenn snickered.

 **Later that night...**

The two were watching a movie.

Jenn had Kelly's head on her lap and she was rubbing her back.

Kelly was smiling.

Jenn ran her hand through Kelly's hair.

Kelly blushed and smiled at her.

Jenn leaned down and kissed Kelly.

Kelly, surprisingly, kissed back.

Jenn kissed slightly harder and bit Kelly's lip.

Kelly blushed slightly.

Jenn smirked and pulled Kelly up against her chest.

Kelly giggled quietly.

Jenn slipped Kelly's sweater off so that her tank top was left.

Kelly blushed.

Jenn kissed Kelly again.

Kelly kissed back.

Jenn smiled.

Three months later, Kelly was over and it was the start of a fight night. Jenn was already in a bad mood and Kelly kept playing with her.

Jenn was sitting on the couch with Kelly, already pissed off enough.

"Come on, Jenna," Kelly said.

"Later, pumpkin," Jenn said.

"No, now, Jenna," Kelly whined.

"No, pumpkin," Jenn said in a warning voice.

"Please, Jenna?" Kelly begged.

"I said no!" Jenn snapped, slamming her book down. "Jesus Christ!"

Kelly jumped back.

"What do you want?!" Jenn said angrily.

"Oh, um," Kelly became nervous, "N-nevermind."

"That's what I thought," Jenn said, going back to her book.


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly stayed quiet.

Not even fifteen minutes later, Kelly started up again.

"Come on, Jenna," Kelly whined.

Jenn looked up at Kelly.

Kelly became quiet again.

Jenn waited until Kelly looked away, then she kissed her.

Kelly smiled.

"Now what was so important?" Jenn whispered against Kelly's ear.

"Um..." Kelly thought, "I-I forgot."

Jenn chuckled and made-out with Kelly for the first time.

Kelly smiled.

Jenn smirked and slid one hand up Kelly's back.

Kelly blushed.

Jenn took Kelly to her bedroom and locked the door, smirking, she grabbed Kelly's waist and kissed her.

"Je t'aime, citrouille," Jenn spoke.

Kelly blushed and smiled.

Jenn pinned her to the bed.

Later...

Both girls had the blankets over them and Jenn had her arms around Kelly.

Kelly was red but smiling.

Jenn kissed her neck and sighed when she heard the front door open.

Kelly looked panicked.

"Stay here," Jenn whispered, getting up and throwing on a shirt and shorts.

Kelly nodded.

Jenn walked out and came back in minutes later. She snagged her hat on something and it came off, revealing a long scar on her head.

Kelly paled.

"What's wrong?" Jenn asked.

Kelly shakily pointed at the scar.

Jenn looked in the mirror and sighed.

"W-wha-" Kelly couldn't speak.

Jenn sat next to Kelly.

"Come here, I'll tell you about it," she said, motioning towards her lap.

"Um, c-can you p-put your h-hat back on f-first?" Kelly asked, scooting away.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Um, actually," Kelly said, "It's r-really d-disturbing."

Jenn frowned and silently agreed. She put her hat back on and looked at Kelly.

"Better," Kelly relaxed.

Jenn sighed and pulled Kelly on her lap.

"It happened when I was ten, me and my father were going Christmas shopping one time, it was snowing really badly and ice was everywhere. We walked up to a store and I guess there was ice in front of the door," Jenn cleared her throat. "I slipped and fell, hitting my head hard on the concrete. I blacked out and woke up in a hospital bed. It took one hundred and five stitches to close the wound."

"Ouch," Kelly said.

"Yeah, it left this scar," Jenn said, tearing up slightly.

Kelly inhaled through her teeth.

Jenn did something she never did before, she started crying. It was soft, but it was crying.

Kelly eyed her.

Jenn leaned her head on Kelly's shoulder and continued to cry.

Kelly wasn't sure what to do.

Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly.

Kelly nervously patted her on the back.

Jenn hugged her tighter.


	19. Chapter 19

**S.O.M- Just to clarify, I play Jenn and KittyKatBella plays Kelly ;)**

Kelly took a deep breath.

After a while, Jenn stopped crying and she cuddled up with Kelly.

Kelly smiled, relieved.

Jenn pulled her close and hugged her.

Kelly hugged back.

"Je t'aime, Kelly," Jenn whispered, rubbing her back.

"I love you too."

Jenn smiled slightly and fell asleep with her arms around Kelly.

The next morning.

Kelly awoke sometime before Jenna.

It was still dark outside.

She looked around.

Since it was winter break, Kelly was staying with Jenn.

Jenn opened her eyes and looked at Kelly with a smirk.

Kelly looked at Jenna.

"Good morning," She said.

"Morning," Jenn said.

"How was your sleep?" Kelly asked.

Jenn smirked bigger.

"Well, you are not wearing any clothes, so good," she said.

Kelly blushed.

Jenn sat up and kissed Kelly's neck.

"And how about you?" She questioned.

"Um, alright," Kelly said.

"Just alright?" Jenn said, kissing down Kelly's neck.

"I-I guess," Kelly said.

"You guess?" Jenn said. She kissed Kelly.

Kelly blushed and kissed back.

Jenn smiled and pulled Kelly onto her lap.

Jenn kissed Kelly's cheek before standing up.

Kelly smiled.

"Get dressed, I have something to show you today," Jenn said.

"Alright," Kelly said.

Later that day, Jenn had taken Kelly to a movie.

Kelly smiled.

Next, Jenn took Kelly to McDonald's.

"Yummy," Kelly said.

"You're aware of the date, correct?" Jenn asked.

"Uh, I don't think so," Kelly said.

"Seven months ago today…." Jenn started.

"We started dating?"

"Correct," Jenn said.

Kelly smiled.

Jenn took Kelly's hands in hers.

"Happy anniversary, pumpkin" she said.

"Happy anniversary," Kelly said back.

Jenn kissed Kelly's cheek.

Kelly blushed and smiled.

Jenn smirked at Kelly's blush and kissed her.

Kelly kissed back.

Jenn went to bite her lip, but someone bumped into her chair and she bit her Kelly's tongue.

"Ow!" Kelly cried.

Jenn pulled apart and glared at the guy who bumped her.

"What'd you do that for?!" she said angrily.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh, sorry," The boy said.

Jenn glared.

"I'm sure you are," she snapped.

"I'm sure it was just an accident," Kelly said.

"Much like you," the boy said.

"What did you say?!" Jenna yelled.

"You heard me," The boy said, crossing his arms.

"Take it back," Jenna growled.

"Who's gonna make me?" the boy said.

"I am," Jenna threatened.

The boy snickered.

"How?" He said.

Jenna stood right up and punched the boy.

The boy stumbled back slightly. He punched Jenn in the nose.

"OW!" Jenna yelled.

It went south from there. Punches were thrown, bones were broken, and one was knocked out. Jenn was champion in the fight.

Kelly was terrified.

After everything, the boy was admitted to a hospital, while Jenn only walked away with a broken nose, black eye, and busted lip.

Kelly walked behind her.

Jenn looked at Kelly when they got inside of her house.

"Babe, I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," Jenn said, wiping blood from her nose. "I'm fine."

"I don't think you are," Kelly said.

Then, without warning, Jenn's nose started bleeding rapidly.

Kelly paled.

"You're not fine," she said.

Jenn grabbed a paper towel and put an arm around Kelly.

"Babe, I'm perfectly fine, that jerk probably just hit something in my nose," the raven said.

"Yeah, and broke it," Kelly said.

Jenn sighed.

"It's not a big deal," she said, leaning her forehead on Kelly's.

Kelly backed up.

"Yes it is," She insisted.

"Babe," Jenn frowned.

"No, I insist you get that checked out," Kelly said.

"Don't you already do that at school?" Jenn teased.

"You know what I mean," Kelly said, blushing.

Jenn started looking pale, almost faint.

"Maybe we should tell your parents," Kelly suggested.

"No, babe, I'm fine," Jenn said, wrapping her arms around Kelly's neck. No sooner had she said that, she passed out.

She awoke hours later, Kevin sitting next to her.

"What happened? Father?" Jenn said in a daze.

"It's alright," Kevin assured, "You're in the hospital now."

"What? Hospital?" Jenn said, surprised. "Father, why?"

"You have a broken nose," Kevin said.

"I know that, it's not a big deal, why am I in a hospital for a fuckin' broken nose?!" Jenn said.

"Because it's BROKEN," Kevin said.

"Exactly! That is no reason to be in a hospital bed!" Jenn argued.

"Yes it is," Kevin said.

"No, it is NOT!" Jenn said.

"It is," Edd came in.

Jenn glared at him, blue eyes locking on each other.

"He's right," Kevin said.

"Oh sure, believe your husband over your own daughter," Jenn snapped, glaring at Kevin.


	21. Chapter 21

"I do," Kevin said, "Because he has more medical knowledge."

Jenn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Jenna spotted Kelly sitting at the other end of the room.

"Did you tell them?!" she asked angrily.

Kelly looked up questionably.

"Kelly," Jenn said accusingly.

"Well, yeah, you fainted," Kelly said.

"Give us a minute," Jenn told Edd and Kevin.

They eyed each other.

"I will not repeat myself," Jenn said.

They both left and closed the door.

Jenn glared at Kelly menacingly.

"How _DARE_ you tell my parents!" She said angrily.

"You fainted! What was I supposed to do?!" Kelly asked.

"Absolutely nothing!" Jenn spat.

"Oh right, I wasn't supposed to help because you could have been seriously hurt," Kelly said sarcastically.

"I am glad you understand," Jenn said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Come here," Jenn said demandingly.

Kelly walked over.

Jenn grabbed Kelly by the front of her shirt and glared into her eyes.

Kelly struggled to escape her grasp.

"Never again tell my parents anything of the sort, got it," Jenn growled.

"U-uh, y-yes J-Jenn" Kelly said,

"Good," Jenn said, pulling Kelly in for a kiss.

Kelly blushed.

Jenn smirked and lay back, pulling Kelly against her chest.

"J-Jenna, y-you're not well," Kelly said

"As long as I have you, I'm perfectly fine," Jenn said.

Kelly blushed and smiled.

Jenn smiled and kissed Kelly softly.

Kelly kissed back.

Jenn kissed back slightly harder.

So did Kelly.

They were so into it, they didn't hear Edd and Kevin come in.

"Ahem," they spoke.

Jenn broke apart and looked at Edd. He and Kevin were standing there.

Jenn looked up from under Kelly.

Kelly stepped to the side, red.

Jenn snickered and stood up to kiss her.

Edd pushed her back down.

"You need to stay laying down," He said.

Jenn gripped his wrist and bent it back.

"Do not tell me what to do," she snapped.

"Jenna!" Kevin yelled.

"Do not talk to me like that, young lady," Edd growled.

"I was just trying to kiss my girlfriend, damn!" Jenn said angrily.

"Well, you need to rest," Edd said.

"No!" Jenn snapped.

"Doctor!" Kevin called.

"Father, no," Jenn said.

"Alright, Miss Jenna needs her rest," The doctor said, "Time to go."

"No," Jenna said.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm sorry miss," The doctor said, "She can visit in the morning."

Jenn pulled Kelly against her chest.

"She stays, or I leave, take your pick," Jenn threatened.

"Miss, she must leave," The doctor said, "And you have to stay."

"Jenna, it's alright," Kelly said, pulling herself apart, "I'll be back in the morning."

Jenn looked sadly at her then pulled her into a deep goodbye kiss.

Kelly broke apart and left with Kevin and Edd.

Jenn leaned back and closed her eyes.

The next morning...

Jenn was reading a book.

The doctor came in.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" He asked.

Jenn ignored the doctor and kept reading.

"Hello?" The doctor said a bit louder.

Jenn continued to ignore him.

"Alright then, I guess you can't have breakfast," The doctor said.

"I don't care," Jenn said.

"At least I got you to talk," The doctor said.

Jenn rolled her eyes.

"Is my girlfriend here yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," The doctor said, "Visiting hours aren't until 10:30."

"Screw it," Jenn snapped, putting the book down.

"Miss, you must stay in bed," The doctor said.

"Who's gonna make me?" Jenn said.

"Security!" The doctor called.

"Oh come on!" Jenn said angrily.

"It's for your own good, miss," The doctor said.

Jenn looked at her hands.

The doctor left but security stayed in the room.

Jenn kept playing with her dog tags and looking out the window.

10:30...

Jenn nearly jumped out of her bed when Kelly finally came. She smiled and hugged her.

"Hi, Jenn," Kelly said, "I take it you missed me?"

"More than anything," Jenn whispered, kissing Kelly.

Kelly kissed back then broke apart.

Jenn pulled Kelly onto her lap and wrapped her in a loving embrace.

Kelly smiled.

Jenn hugged Kelly closer and leaned back with her.

Kelly hugged back.

"Je t'aime," Jenn spoke.

"I love you too," Kelly blushed.

Jenn kissed the top of Kelly's and looked up at the security guard.

"Mind leaving?" she said.

He stood outside the door.

Jenn kissed Kelly.

Kelly kissed back.

Jenn kissed harder and wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck.

Kelly kissed back harder.

Jenn bit her lip gently.

Kelly bit back.

Jenn kissed down Kelly's neck.

She smiled.

Jenn pulled Kelly closer and into a deep kiss.

Kelly smiled.

Jenn pulled the blanket over her and Kelly. She held Kelly in her arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**SWA- Hey sinners! I'm back. I got my computer fixed on Sunday so more chapters are coming. Enjoy the chapter ;)**

Kelly smiled at her.

Jenn leaned her forehead onto Kelly's.

Just then, someone knocked.

Jenn looked up from Kelly's eyes and sighed.

Kelly got up and sat in the nearby chair.

"Come in!" She called.

"No, sit next to me," Jenn said quietly.

"I am," Kelly said.

Jenn grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her next to her on the bed.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

Jenn held Kelly close as the door opened.

Edd and Kevin came in.

Jenn scowled at them.

"Why are you here?" she said.

"It can't have anything to do with the fact that our daughter is injured and in the hospital," Kevin said sarcastically.

"It's just a broken nose, it's not a big deal!" Jenn spat.

"What has gotten into you?" Kevin asked.

"That is none of your concern," Jenn said.

"I'd say it is, as your dad," Kevin said, raising his voice.

"I don't have to tell you my business," Jenn said.

"It's just puberty, Kevin, relax," Edd whispered.

"Shut up" Jenn snapped. "It's not your business."

"Jenn, calm down," Kelly said.

Jenn sighed and leaned on her shoulder.

Kelly smiled.

Later that day, the doctors managed to fix Jenn's nose and she was able to go home.

Kelly smiled happily as she left.

Jenn was fighting with her parent again after Kelly left.

"I don't care!" Jenn spat.

"Alright," Edd said.

"Why do you think everything is about the both of you?" Jenn snapped. "It's not, this is the real world!"

"We know," Kevin said, "We've been in it longer than you have."

"As if anyone would care," Jenn spat.

Edd rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Jenn snapped, getting in Edd's face.

Edd restrained Jenna.

"What the- Father what the hell are you doing?!" Jenn said angrily.

"Bella showed me," Edd said.

Jenn slipped her arms free and tried to get away.

Edd held her down again with Kevin's help.

Jenn struggled against them and broke free again, thanks to her strength. She made it to the living room.

 **SWA- Yeah. My old school actually restrained the kids (including me) OMG, it was so scary. I remember crying every time it happened. I ended up moving two years ago and going to a different school.**


End file.
